Bless the Broken Road
by Ceres Night Goddess
Summary: After a Death Eater attack on Privet Drive, Harry was sent to Japan for the summer to live with vampires, demons and werewolves...could love also be in the air? And...What do you mean I'm not human? Yep, could this get any wierder?
1. Chapter 1

**Bless the Broken Road **

Prologue

"Totally irresponsible, allowing that owl of yours free roam of the neighborhood at night. Some of the neighbors have noticed it coming to our house and have been questioning us. What do you have to say for yourself, you ungrateful snot?" Vernon Dursley stood before his fifteen-year-old, raven-tressed nephew.

Harry Potter sighed in an annoyed manner. Too many things had happened in too short of an amount of time, and he just did not have the patience right now to deal with this…Muggle's damn ranting. "Uh…let's see, I don't care? The neighbors are your problem. Not mine. Don't get me mixed in with your Muggle affairs."

Aunt Petunia looked petrified that he would even say such a thing.

"Boy…I'm warning you…"

"About what? I'll get…kicked out of the house? Good riddance. Never able to come back? Perfect, I'll go live with my godfather. Be severed of every tie with you? Even better. The less of you I have in my life, the better!"

Now, Uncle Vernon's face resembled that of currant ice cream. Aunt Petunia looked like she had just swallowed a large quantity of Stinksap.

"**Out! Out! Now! I never want to see you in this house again, you abnormal freak of nature!**" Uncle Vernon roared.

Harry shrugged indifferently, and walked out the door without a glance at the three muggles.

For the next three hours, the Boy Who Lived just walked up and down the lane. From Privet Drive to Magnolia Crescent and back and forth. He stopped at a park and sat on a swing for a while.

After about half an hour of swinging, the teen pulled himself off the too-low seat and brushed off the backside of his preppy, khaki pants. These, like almost all of his clothes, were hand-me-downs from Dudley.

Harry lazily made his way back to Number Four Privet Drive, looking up at the twilight-lit sky.

The whole background behind him was beautiful. Purples, pinks, oranges, yellows and reds all mixed in beautiful medleys of color and surrounded the setting sun as it sank behind the horizon.

The boy sighed. This summer was going to hopefully pass by without him having to be kidnapped or something or sent to another country. That would suck.

Harry looked up and gasped. Something was floating above Number Four Privet Drive.

Harry's pace quickly hastened until he was in a flat-out run and skidded to a stop in front of the box-house.

A large, glowing black skull floated above the house, a snake slithering in and out of it's open mouth and empty eyes.

The Dark Mark.

A cold feeling gripped the emerald-eyed boy's whole insides, mostly his heart, with fear.

Very slowly, almost apprehensively, Harry took baby steps towards the front door.

His hand reached out to grip the handle to the door, and it fell into the house with a loud crash.

As quietly as he could, Harry stepped into the house, treading over the door.

"Uncle Vernon?"

The whole of the inside of the house was coated in black.

A tentative hand reached out and brushed against the wall, the dark stuff fell onto his hand, coating it in almost-black green.

"Green? Wait…the Dark Mark…then…that means…" Harry's eyes widened and he ran into the living room only to stop short.

"No…no…no….no…NO!"

Harry fell to his knees, face buried in his hands, trying to block out the image that was burned forever into his eyes.

Vernon, the man who had made his life basically hell, was lying on the floor of the charred living room, barely visible neck twisted in a very uncomfortable fashion, a blank look in his eyes swept through Harry's heart.

Petunia, dear sister of his mother and the only one who even slightly understood the wizard world, lying blood-covered in the large glass case she had only just gotten finished putting up earlier that day.

Dudley…well, he was wasted away to skin and bones.

All held that same far-away, blinkless stare that tore at Harry's heart.

_I didn't want them to die. I wanted to leave, but I didn't want them to die…why? Why does this always happen to me? Why did it have to happen to them?_

A loud slam awakened the saddened wizard from his thoughts.

Harry yelped as he was slammed into by a large red bird.

"F-Fawkes….get off."

The large phoenix stepped off the boy, and held out his leg, where a piece of parchment was attached to the scaly skin.

It was from Dumbledore.

Harry unfurled it, and Fawkes left.

'Dear Harry,

I'm sure you are wondering what has happened to your relatives of Number Four Privet Drive. Well, it appears that Voldemort came to your neighborhood and attacked your house, hoping to kill you in the process. But, he didn't…I hope.

Harry, it is no longer safe in London. We have to relocate you.'

_I wonder if it's Grimmauld Place. _

'No, Harry, you won't be going to Grimmauld Place. It's still too dangerous. In any part of England Voldemort could find you.'

_Then where, damn it?_

'You will be relocated to Japan.'

_Japan__! BLOODY JAPAN? I CAN"T SPEAK A WORD OF JAPANESE! _

'We've already thought about your speech problem, and we have sent you to a house where they do speak English and Japanese. Maybe you could learn how to speak Japanese while you're there.'

_It's__ official, Dumbledore's gone off his rocker. _

'And no, Harry, I haven't gone 'off my rocker.' The house you will be staying in over the summer is the house of a friend of mine. He is part of the Fenikkusu no za Kiritsu. Order of the Phoenix in Japan.'

_Jeeze__, is this dude a mind-reader or what? _

'No, I'm not a mind-reader. My friend's name is Aubrey Yami. He will be able to defend you if you come under attack. You will be under his care. You are to follow his orders. If you cause trouble, I will find out about it. Oh, and…this letter is a portkey, so…you will be transported to the Yami residence in 3…2…1…have fun!'

A second later, Harry felt the familiar jerk at his navel and was swept into a swirl of familiar colors.

Only one thought echoed through his head. _This sucks! _

Pretty bad beginning, I know…but, hey. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's my second chapter!

Oh, and…There will be no Dark Harry in this. Harry may be a bit OOC…but I can't write him any other way. And if you don't like Linkin Park music, then please just bare with me, since that's the music that suits this story the best.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, owned by J.K. Rowling. YuYu Hakusho, owned by Yoshohiro Togashi (?)….I dunno. Nor do I own Linkin Park or their great music. Please enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Chapter Two: Meeting the Vampires

Japan 

Minako Yami yawned boredly. Her friends weren't due over for another three hours and Aubrey was being so mysterious lately.

"Minako! Get down here!"

'Speak of the devil.' The raven-haired girl stood and straightened her black mini-skirt.

She simply fazed out of the room and appeared in front of her brother, and he didn't even blink.

"There you are. Listen, I've just gotten a letter from a friend of mine in England. Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, Dumbledore? How is he? Haven't heard from him in a while. What was his letter about?"

"Well, you see…"

**Crash! "Yelp!"**

The two shared looks and quickly fazed to the room where the sounds had come from.

Minako's room.

"Hey, Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a knocked-out boy in my room?" Amazingly, she seemed very nonchalant about all of this.

"Does he have raven hair?"

"Yeah."

"A scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt?"

The pale girl walked forward and flipped the boy over, his bangs moved to show a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar. "Yep."

"Oh, that's Harry Potter. Albus already told us he'd be coming."

"Why?"

"Voldemort attacked his house and killed his relatives. So, England isn't safe for him until the school year starts. He'll be staying here until the summer ends. Dumbledore may even say he has to attend school with you and the others." Yeesh…this guy was talking like stuff like this happened every damned day.

Minako winced. "Joy."

Aubrey leaned on the door frame. "Well, we'll just wait till he wakes up."

No need.

Harry groaned in pain. His head hurt, like it always did after traveling via portkey. "Where am I?" he muttered.

"Japan." Said a female voice.

Harry winced and slowly opened his eyes.

The girl softly gasped. It was so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"Japan? Damn, Dumbledore wasn't kidding. Hm? Who're you two?"

Aubrey cleared his throat. "Desu ka Aubrey Yami. Kono ka mai buzoku. Ken kono ka mai ritoru shisuta, Minako."

Harry rose an eyebrow at him, looking at him like he was nuts. "Huh? Uh…sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

'Minako' cleared her throat. "He said, 'I am Aubrey Yami. This is my house. And this is my little sister, Minako. Are you Harry Potter?'"

Harry blinked. "You speak English? Well, Dumbledore did say that I would be sent to a house where people spoke English."

"Hai, we both speak English in this house."

"Oh, gomen."

It was now Minako's turn to blink. "I thought you didn't speak Japanese."

"Well, I know the basics."

Now Harry finally saw Minako and Aubrey clearly.

He felt his eyes widen.

Minako was so cute…no, she was beautiful. Her raven hair fell gracefully over her shoulders in ebony waves, not a single strand out of place, her amethyst eyes were big and bright. But…sad. The one thing that caught his attention about the both of them, was their abnormal skin color.

Their skin was the color of flawless magnolia petals.

Both of them wore black.

Aubrey's eyes, amber gold, were slightly blocked by his black bangs that fell carelessly into his eyes. His clothes looked like that of an assassin. Tight black short-sleeved shirt and tight black pants.

Minako wore a black tank top that hugged her form and a leather mini-skirt.

It was her outfit that made the Boy-Who-Was-Now-Embarrassed blush bright red.

"Hm? Are you okay?" She rose an eyebrow at him, questioning his face color.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. So…uh…" Harry tried to remember how to say it. "Oh yeah!" he stood and bowed to them, eyes closed. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu (I don't have the translation for the rest of this, so I just wrote it down underlined. Underlined means in Japanese.) for taking me in for this amount of time. I apologize beforehand for any trouble I may cause you."

Minako blinked. 'And he said that he could only speak the basics. Damn, he's cute. Wait, where'd that come from?' But she did have to admit, he was cute. In a boyish kind of way. And his British accent was so adorable it was to die for. _What is it with me and having a thing for foreign guys with accents? Damn, am I losing it or what?_

His hair was raven black and was messy like he had just gotten off a broomstick, his skin was a little pale, probably from lack of sunlight, but what caught her attention the most were his eyes. His glasses were at his side, having fallen off when he had landed in her room, allowing her a clear view of his eyes. The windows to his soul.

They were so…beautiful. They shone with sadness, regret, and self-hatred. Yet, there were traces of laughter and a carefree light that just drew her in. He seemed so sad, and his eyes…were such an extraordinary color. Like…the color of uncut emeralds.

She couldn't help but stare and wonder. 'Is that his real eye color?'

"So…what's so special about this place that Dumbledore feels he can place me here and that you could protect me better than the Order of the Pheonix?"

Minako shook herself out of her thoughts and translated to Aubrey.

Aubrey answered, and Minako smirked.

"What? What did he say?" Harry asked, curious.

" 'We're vampires.'"

A/N: That's it for now. Next time: You're Real!


End file.
